The Protector
by Abzan342
Summary: How far would you go to find someone believed to be dead? Even if you were searching for nothing? Set about a year after the end of FFXII, Ashe deals with more than what she bargained for. Not only as a future queen, but as a guardian to a troubled orphan
1. The Rabanastre Orphan

_**The Protector**_

Summary (Becaue I couldn't fit all this into the main page):

It is about a year after Vayne Solidor was defeated, and everyone has gone their own separate ways. (Basically you could say this is right after the FF12 ending). Everyone includes Ashe, who is to be crowned Queen in less than a month or so.

There is a slight problem, however. The Dalmascan senate had a discussion with Ashe regarding her future; a discussion about her options as Queen. Because her husband Rasler died years before, there is isn't a king of Dalmasca. And if there is no king of Dalmasca, then there is no heir to the throne. The senate suggested Ashe marrying again, and thus having an heir to support the Dalmascan bloodline. Ashe did not want this, and therefore declines this option.

On the other hand, there is one other option she has. If she doesn't marry, then she would have to adopt. This, of course, would be kept secret from the rest of Dalmasca; if the public knew that Ashe's adopted child was not of true royal blood then there would be controversy. But Ashe agrees to this, and in secret goes to the Rabanastre orphanage to find an heir.

_**Chapter I-The Rabanastre Orphan**_

_**Disclaimer: **If FF12 were mine, then I'd be so overwhelmed that my head would probably explode. But of course, that's only me._

_Rabanastre Orphanage, The Royal City of Rabanastre, Dalmasca_

"He's in the bed chamber now, Lady Ashe. This is really suppossed to be play time, but he does not usually go outside like the other kids." The matron told the princess while walking down the long hallway of the orphanage. "Would you like to see him now?"

"Of course." Ashe looked away slightly; she was finally going to find an heir to the throne, and it was all happening too quickly. She wouldn't tell the child of his destiny, because that would be saved for the future.

After over three years of waiting, Ashe would finally have a child of her own to take care of. Raising a child was something that she had always wanted, despite the fact that she no longer had a husband to help make this possible. Yet Ashe had been stripped of the privilege to become a mother years ago; apparently her first child, the last heir her dead husband Rasler would have was gone. Ashe had spent less than several hours with her son when she was told by a friend that he died because of complications. Extremely distraught as well as confused about this, Ashe tried to believe somehow that this was not true, but as time passed she began to believe that her son really was with Rasler...up in the heavens and watching down upon her and the rest of her kingdom.

Before coming to the orphanage Ashe's head had been swimming with various thoughts. What if she didn't find a child who suited her? Or what if the public discovered that the adopted child was not of her blood? Controversy would arise and then the Dalmascan senate would force her to marry, and thus produce a child of a man she did not love. She would continue to remain loyal with Rasler, even though he no longer walked upon Ivalice.

But Ashe tried not to think of any more negative thoughts about the future. Why did it matter that adopting a child was different than having one of the same blood? This adopted child would be cared for, as well as kept away from harm that Ashe had come across when she was younger. Ashe would even love the child with all her heart, blood releated or what not. The death of her eight brothers, not to mention her father King Raminas's assasination had forced her to fend for herself. Ashe did not even meet her mother, who died shortly after she was born.

After a little bit more walking the matron eventually stopped in front of two large mahogany double doors, and opened one of them cafefully.

"He's in here, Lady Ashe. The other orphans here have about half an hour of breaktime before dinner, but you can stay with the boy as long as necessary." The matron replied, using her hand to gesture Ashe in. "If you need anything then come see me in my office."

"Thank you, Rina. Oh by the way..." Ashe turned around to face the matron known as Rina, and spoke in almost a whisper even though no one else was nearby. "Whatever happens here tonight will remain between the two of us. Right now you, the Dalmascan senate members, and everyone in the castle are the only souls around who know what I'm doing. No one else in Rabanastre must know. Please, let's keep this a secret."

"You have my word, Lady Ashe. I'll come back in a little while."

As Ashe stepped into the dark room, Rina closed the door behind her gently. Ashe turned around, and before proceeding took a long look at her surroundings.

Despite the fact that it was still light out in Rabanastre, the large area was quite dark as well as soundless. Well, if one ignored the quiet page turns of a book in the far corner then the room would be completely silent.

There were over twenty beds in the room, with ten on each side. The beds only consisted of torn sheets and one pillow each; even though they were Spartan in appearance, they still served their purpose. To be cheap, to keep orphans warm when it is drafty in the room, and nothing more. The old blinds covering the windows around the room were closed, giving the bed chamber an even more ghastly appearance. Ashe knew that the Rabanastre orphanage did not make much of a profit, so there was very little they could do to shapen up the quality of the maintenence.

After she was done gazing around the decrepit room, Ashe heard more page turns and took a glimpse at a small boy in the far corner, lying on his bed with a book in front of him. She did not understand how he could read in the dark, but instead quietly moved to the boy, not wanting to disrupt his reading.

The boy seemed to take no notice of Ashe, but when she sat down on the bed opposite his he set his picture book off to the side.

Ashe gave the boy a smile, and he returned a slightly nervous one, while gazing at her with awe.

"I thought you were Miss Rina." The boy told Ashe softly. "She keeps trying to get me to play with the others, but I'm not one of them."

"But why don't you?" Ashe asked the youngster, who turned around to face her better. "It can get quite lonely by yourself."

"The bigger kids always pick on me, 'cause they say I'm too weak." The boy sighed, and looked down at his book again. "But how do you know what it's like being lonely?"

Ashe paused for a moment. Because she was in the Resistance for two years, she felt isolated from everyone else, and this all because her and eight brothers were murdered. How many people in the Resistance lost that many people in one go, anyway? Even though she was often consoled, Ashe felt that there was nothing anyone could do.

"I've lost some people in the past who were very close to me," Ashe answered, leaning back on the stiff bed. "You know, you haven't told me your name yet."

The boy looked at Ashe once more, this time with more interest.

"Alix. I'm Alix." He replied quietly, but at the same time giving Ashe a small smile.

"I am Ashe. Nice to meet you." Ashe told him, thinking to herself silently. For a moment there Ashe thought the boy would recognize her as not just a stranger, but the Princess of Dalmasca. Ashe was quite surprised when Alix did not seem to take notice of her nobility.

It wasn't until that exact moment when Ashe studied Alix's face and overall appearance in great detail.

Despite the fact that Alix rarely went outside Ashe noticed that his complexion was slightly tanned, and his face flushed each time he looked up at the older woman, making him only appear cuter than before. His short, forward combed and trim caramel colored hair as well as bright amber eyes completed his overall facial ensemble. Underneath his baggy shirt and pants, Ashe could see that he was rather thin.

Yet Alix's main feature that made him truly stand out were not his bright eyes or cute face, but his smile. Even though Alix had to put up with many issues at the orphanage, his smile made him seem perfectly content and happy.

At the same time, Alix's overall appearance gave Ashe an awfully powerful dose of deja vu.

"Have we..._met, _before, Alix?" Ashe asked him curiously. "I might have seen you walking around Rabanastre in the past."

"I usually don't go outside. I feel safer by my bed, and nowhere else." He sighed before looking away. "I remember when everyone here had to evacuate to the northern part of the city when that skyship nearly crashed. Ever since then I haven't really gone outside, unless Rina forces everyone."

Alix stood up, and sat down next to Ashe on the bed opposite his. After several moments, the boy spoke again.

"But you seem okay." Alix told Ashe, who was listening intently. "Well, better than Miss Rina and the other kids. Miss Rina can be nice, but she's doing different stuff to even care about me and everyone else."

"That's just what happens, sometimes. But after a while you eventually learn to take care and fend for yourself." Ashe told Alix truthfully, recalling her days in the Resistance. "Say, by any chance is Alix your real name? Or is it a nickname?"

"I think it's my real name. That's what Miss Rina told me."

"Oh." Ashe paused for a moment, her once slightly raised hopes had gone down. "You know, I used to know someone very dear to me. His name was like yours, in a way."

"What was he called?"

"Ralixan." Ashe answered simply, sighing.

"Where is he now?" Alix asked curiously, not realizing that he had hit a nerve.

Just like before, Ashe was at a loss for words. Her son had died shortly after his birth. She hadn't believed the ones who told her at first, and didn't know how she could go on after losing the last link to her husband and the only family she had left. But Ashe had endured the mental agony and now she was being given new chance at happiness, or at least contentment.

"I don't know, Alix." She shifted in her seat slightly, before moving the conversation into a new direction. "Do you remember anything in your past at all? You know, before you came to the orphanage?"

"Nothing. Miss Rina only said that I was left at the doorstep here with a note saying to take care of me. That's how I know my name, 'cause it was on the note. I've lived here all my life."

"I see." Ashe answered quietly. "How old are you now?"

"I'll be turning four in a couple of months."

"Hm, you're pretty sharp for a nearly four year old." Ashe commented. Alix smiled once more at her. "I don't think I've met any boys quite like you."

There was silence for several moments, until the book on Alix's bed caught Ashe's attention.

"Alix, what's that book you're reading?" Ashe asked, while pointing to the book on his bed. Alix picked it up and came back to where Ashe was sitting.

"I can't read yet, so I only look at the pictures. Miss Rina gave it to me when I was little." He sighed, flipping throught the pages and handing the book over to Ashe. "I keep asking her to read it to me, but she says she doesn't have enough time. And when she even does say she'll read it, she'll forget and I can only look at the pictures."

Alix frowned slightly, while Ashe took the book from his hands gently. It was titled,

_Adventure of the Dragon King. _Ashe flipped through the short book several times, pausing every now and then to browse at the beautiful illustrations.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Ashe asked Alix, showing him the book again..

"Okay!" He answered eagerly, settling down next to the older woman. Ashe began, to read the tale, with Alix listening intently.

_"Gale was a boy who lived out in the beautiful countryside of Avilcei. He was very lonely, and lived with his aunt and uncle. Gale especially missed his mother, who abandoned him when he was a baby. His only companion was his trustworthy bird named Flint. Whenever Gale had free time, both he and Flint would roam the surrounding lands, looking for both adventure and amazing discoveries..."_

At first Ashe thought _Adventure of the Dragon King _would be a simple children's book, but as the short book progressed it became more interesting. Eventually Gale and Flint met many more friends along the way, a few of which betrayed him in the process. Despite the book being for children, it _did_ have some meaning to it.

While reading Ashe couldn't help but think to herself.

_"This is almost like Vaan, Basch, Balthier, Penelo, Fran, and I on our adventures. We sure did go through a lot, and meet some people whom we thought were friends."_

About fifteen minutes later, _Adventure of the Dragon King _was coming to a close. Earlier on Alix was sitting up straight and listening with great interest to Ashe, but now he was leaning against her shoulder tiredly.

_"And so Gale eventually did return to his homeland with Flint perched on his shoulder, ready to tell his aunt and uncle about his adventures with his new friends and the Dragon King. Gale realized he couldn't tell his mother yet, but he knew that someday he would find her and tell of his wonderful journey." _Ashe finished, setting the book down. "The end."

Right after Ashe set the book down, she saw that Alix was still awake, but looking much more tired than earlier.

"Did you like it?" She asked Alix as he set the book back onto his bed.

"Yeah, it was good." Alix told her. "But I wish he had found his mother. Both of us are similar, you know? 'Cause I wish I knew where mine was, too."

Ashe felt a pang of guilt. If she _did _adopt him, then she would have to endure the feeling of replacing his true mother, which would not be easy.

"Just like Gale in the book, she abandoned me too, right?" Alix asked, looking back up at Ashe again and sitting on his bed.

"Yes Alix, but I'm sure she wanted to keep you safe from harm, too. Especially when the war had been going on." Ashe answered, standing up and looking at Alix. He was looking up at her with mingled curiousity and hurt, as if he did not want her to stand.

"It is getting dark out. I should get going, Alix." Ashe told Alix, who was looking downcast.

"Y-you're leaving me?" Alix told her with a hint of worry in his voice. "You'll return, right Ashe? 'Cause the older guys might come back."

Ashe smiled, and replied, "Of course I'll come return. Probably sooner than you might think."

She smiled once more as she began to walk down the aisle between the beds.

"Bye." He called out, picking up _Adventure of the Dragon King_.

"Good-bye, Alix." Ashe answered back. "We'll see each other soon."

As Ashe exited the large room, she quietly shut the door behind her and found Rina walking quickly in her direction, followed by a group of boys several years older than Alix.

"Lady Ashe..." Rina asked, "Did you meet..."

"Yes, I met Alix." Ashe told her quietly, and looking from Rina to where the boys entered the bed chamber, and saw them heading towards Alix.

"He's such a sweet boy, isn't he?" Rina asked, her back facing the large double doors, "Alix may not say much, but he is definitely one of the nicer boys in this orphanage."

"He sure is..." Ashe was not paying much attention to Rina, but to where Alix was in the room. He was in the center of the five boys who entered the room, all of them taller than him. They were tossing his book around aimlessly, roaring with laughter as Alix tried to retrieve his belonging. While the boys were roughly pushing Alix around, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Come and get your stupid book, dummy! Oh yeah, you're too short to reach it!"

Ashe bit her lip, but continued her conversation with Rina who seemed to take no notice of Alix or the older boys at all whatsoever.

"Rina..." Ashe started, not taking her eyes off of the helpless boy. "I...I would like to ad---"

"Guys, _stop it! I want my book back! Hey, g-get off me!" _Alix cried loudly. This time the boys were kicking Alix and hitting him across the face, and one of the boys was even hitting Alix with his own book. Alix was doing all he could to protect himself, but shielding his small arms across his face were no match for the larger boys.

"What are ya gonna do this time, Alix? _Cry again!?"_ One of the boys roared loudly as he kicked Alix in the stomach. "Are you gonna cry for your Mommy, Alix?! Is she gonna rescue you?"

Ashe had definitely seen enough; she couldn't bear to see Alix take anymore beatings.

"Alix!" Ashe rushed into the bed chamber, with Rina following close behind. Once Ashe approached Alix, she hugged him, her hands clamped around his back tightly. Alix was taken aback at her action, and even Ashe was for hugging the kid. She didn't expect to do it, which was an even bigger surprise.

Even though Ashe had only known Alix for about half an hour or so, she felt that she _had _to protect him, no matter what.

"Are you okay?" Ashe asked him quietly, standing up yet keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Ashe rubbed both of his eyes dry with her hand, while Alix looked up at her again. "I'm fine, thanks Ashe."

He picked up his book off the ground; one of the boys had discarded it when Ashe and Rina

ran in.

The five boys were nestled in the corner of the room, all of them staring up at Ashe. While some were looking at her with shock, others were gaping at her with mixed expressions of curiosity and utter bewilderment.

Right before one of the boys was about to speak Ashe immediately figured out why they were staring at her. But she only had a few seconds to prevent them from going too far.

"Y-you're Pri---"

"---Boys, it's time for dinner." Rina said quickly, glad that the boy didn't finish his sentence. The group of boys did nothing for a moment, for they were still staring at Ashe and Alix. "Go, _now!"_

After the boys ran out, Alix was just about to follow them until Ashe spoke up.

"Wait, Alix. Stay here." Ashe told him. "Rina, I'll take him."

"You'll adopt him, Lady Ashe?" Rina answered quietly, looking back and forth from the princess to Alix.

"I-I...am I going with you, Ashe? I can live with you?" Alix asked curiously, craning his neck to get a better view of Ashe, who was looking down at him.

"You are." She answered, realizing in full how lucky she was to get a second chace at motherhood.

"Lady Ashe, there is still the matter of paperwork to fill out." Rina pointed out. Both Ashe and Alix looked in her direction; for a while they had forgotten she was in the room.

"Of course. Alix, you can get some of your things ready while I sign some papers." Ashe told him. "And if the boys come back then they'll have to deal with me, okay?"

"Right!" Alix grinned. For the first time in his life he actually had something to look forward to, living with someone who cared. No one in the Rabanastre orphanage really cared about him; Rina did the best she could, but she had over twenty other kids or so to deal with. His needs were not greater than theirs, so he did not receive special attention.

Alix stood up and moved back to his bed, excitedly packing away a few of his things to take with him. He would be leaving for good, and with a person whom he could finally trust.No more half-warm meals, kids who made fun of him daily, drafty evenings, or getting hung by his underwear from the banister of the stairs. It really was an unnerving feeling to him, _leaving the orphanage at last._

As Ashe walked behind Rina out of the room, she knew that this was just the beginning of yet another adventure. It would most likely not be filled with as much action as when her friends fought alongside her against Vayne Solidor and the Archadian Empire, but it would still be interesting.

Ashe couldn't help but think to herself as she left the room to Rina's office. While she was pondering, a powerful surge of emotion swept through Ashe's body.

_"I am not replacing you at all, Ral. It's just that being lonely for so long can be such a hardship for someone who has been through a lot. I know I only knew you for a short time, but I'll never forget you. Now that I think about it, if you were here I'm sure you would love to meet Alix. He really is something, isn't he?"  
_

* * *

It was about ten o'clock in the evening when Ashe and Alix finally left the Rabanastre orphanage. Few people were walking around, so Ashe could get back without being noticed. After all, if the future queen of Dalmasca were seen holding hands with an ordinary boy at a late hour then questionable and scolding fingers would begin to point in Ashe's direction.

"Ashe," Alix asked her, while holding onto her hand, his other clamped onto a small suitcase. He still called her Ashe; addressing her as 'mom' would take some time. "When am I gonna get the rest of my stuff? I only have some clothes and my book in here."

Ashe looked from the half moon she was gazing at back down to the light haired boy.

"We can get those things later. Besides, you can get new clothes after you've settled in."

Ashe looked back at the moon, and conversed with Alix until finally they finally reached the palace gates. Alix looked around wildly at their location, with Ashe smiling to herself in amusement. She had just remembered that she didn't tell Alix she was to be Queen of Dalmasca in about a month.

"Say Alix," She began, walking by some guards and signaling to them. Of course, they let both her and Alix in and the two walked to the front entrance of the large palace.

"Yeah, Ashe?" He was still looking around, but focused his attention onto his adoptive mother.

She grinned and continued, "Have you been to the Royal Palace, before?"

A/N: It's strange, but several weeks ago this sudden idea just hit me in the face---about what happened to Ashe when she was in the Resistance and after the end of FFXII. I couldn't stop typing once the idea showed up, and I even have most of the plot mapped out for the future. Chapters 2, 3, 4, and even parts of 5 and 6 are already done, maybe because I _really _want to finish this. I know, I've said that I'd finish my other fics as well, but this is different. Possibly my most ambitious project, and one that I'll try hard to update quickly.

When writing this I thought that Alix sounded too much like a seven or eight year old than one who is suppossed to be three. Well, you could say he is just smart for his age.

The relationship between Alix and Ashe is not the only focus throughout the fic, but Ashe deals with many of the other characters. I'll develop that as the fic continues.

Anyways, it wasn't until I finished this chapter when I added the part about the _Adventure of the Dragon King. _I dunno, I thought it would be important somehow, maybe because it sort of strengthened Ashe and Alix's relationship. It might be important later on, but I really can't say for sure.

And that's it. When Chapter 1 hits a certain number of reviews then I'll put in Chapter 2, so watch out for it later.

-Remember, _do review!_ I really want to know what people think so far!

-Abzan342


	2. The Proposition

_**The Tale of the Dynast-Queen (working title)**_

_Chapter II-The Proposition_

_Disclaimer: _I only own Alix, the orphanage matron Rina, and any of the old windbag Advisors in this chapter. Anyone else belongs to Sqeenix...8(

* * *

It took Alix a few seconds to fully take in Ashe's question, _'Have you ever been to the Royal Palace before?' _Ashe was not surprised at the confused look on the boy's face.

"Um, I've only seen it from a distance." Alix answered, now staring at his shoes. "And Miss Rina's talked about it a couple of times."

Ashe saw his reaction and sat him down on a nearby bench, sitting next to him. She turned to Alix and looked at him right in the eye.

"Alix, you're probably all confused about why we are here right now, the Royal Palace of all places." Ashe told Alix quietly, so none of the guards would overhear them. "I suppose I should have told you earlier---"

"---Ashe, why didn't you tell me you're a maid?" Alix said, frowning slightly. "It's okay, but you coulda told me sooner."

Ashe smiled, glad that she could tell Alix the story her way. If Alix were to blame Ashe without her explaining it, then things would be more embarassing. Since that Ashe could now tell what was going on from her point of view, it would be slightly easier. He was on the right course of action, but off center in the terms of details. Possibly by a little too much, in fact.

"No, silly. I live here, yet I'm not a maid." Ashe told the confused kid. She was trying to get Alix to figure out who she was, but he still wasn't reaching the point. "I work here daily, but my rank is higher than a castle servant."

"So you're a cook, then?" Alix asked her, his confused expression making him look even more adorable. "'Cause I think they're better than maids."

"Both maids and cooks are special in their own way, but my job is different."

Realizing that the boy was still confused, Ashe tried a different course of action. She slowly removed a large silver ring encrested with a gleaming sapphire from her right hand, and showed it to Alix. This only made Alix clueless even more, for this time he didn't know what the ring was for or what it resembled.

"Do you know where I got this ring, Alix?" Ashe asked him. Alix simply shook his head, while Ashe let him hold it.

"A long time ago my father gave it to me as a present." Ashe continued. "He wanted me to have it, so I would remember him."

"Who was your father?" Alix questioned, examining the ring closely while listening to Ashe's words.

"The last king of Dalmasca." Ashe answered the boy, smiling slightly. However, at the same time she was nervous at what Alix's reaction would be. As Ashe realized that she might have told Alix too soon, her grin faded. Then again, if she had told him at the orphanage that she would be crowned queen in about a month, then he would be probably go into a state of shock. After all, why would a future queen want to adopt him? It would most likely be too much for him to handle.

After several moments, Alix's eyes widened as everything clicked into place. But at the same time, Ashe was unsure about what he was going to think about her now.

"So...so you're the Queen?"

"Not yet. I will be next month." Ashe turned away, blushing slightly at the situation. She didn't think a three year old would get her this embarassed. "I'm just the princess."

Alix looked at his feet, causing Ashe to worry even more. For several moments neither one said nothing, in the background only the sound of the guards pacing the courtyard could be heard. It was not until Alix finally spoke up once more, startling Ashe slightly.

"It's okay you didn't tell me you were the princess." Alix told Ashe honestly, looking up at her straight in the eye. "I guess there's a good reason why. I know everyone's different, and so are you 'cause you didn't tell me earlier. But that's okay."

Ashe was most surprised. Not only was Alix unusually bright, but he also had a subsequential amount of wisdom and heart fused inside him.

The young woman stood up off the bench, and held tightly onto Alix's hand.

"Thanks for understanding." Ashe told Alix as he got up from his seat.

"Was it 'cause you didn't want the bigger kids to find out? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"You could put it that way. If they all found out, then they'd probably tell all the other kids at the orphanage that you were taken away by Princess Ashe."

"I just hope that Miss Rina told them not to tell." Alix told the older woman, looking suddenly crestfallen. "If she didn't, then would I be in trouble."

Just before the two were about to enter into a narrow hallway, Ashe stopped for a moment, pondering on about Alix's question. What if Rina _didn't _say anything to the older boys? Eventually, the word would somehow make its way beyond the orphanage and into the ears of the Rabanastre citizens. If everyone realized that Alix was not of royal blood, then controversy would spark and spread like wildfire.

Then again, Ashe decided to put those thoughts behind her; of course Rina was a responsible person. Ashe didn't have to worry about a thing.

"Trust me, Miss Rina will handle everything." Ashe told Alix soothingly. "Alix, I should get you cleaned up for tomorrow."

"What for?" Alix asked her with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.

"Just come, and I'll show you."

* * *

"Ashe!" Alix wailed loudly, "You know I coulda done this tomorrow! Why do I have to do this now!? Why are you punishing me?!"

Alix had every right to be suspicious earlier, and Ashe couldn't agree more. She knew that the kid wouldn't like this bath, in fact from what she heard many youngsters didn't. The two were situated in a large bathroom, with a medium-sized tub off to the side. After being in a crowded and stuffy orphanage for too long, Ashe figured a quick, simple bath would be the first thing to happen to Alix once he arrived. And how hard could it be, getting a kid clean in less than fifteen minutes or so?

And boy was she wrong. Scrubbing Alix's hair with shampoo and water still wasn't enough to get rid of the dirt. This was going to take much longer than the princess had expected. Besides, like most young children Alix was not too fond of baths at all, and it took Ashe at least ten extra minutes to convince him to get clean. Besides, Ashe had very little experience with children, especially young ones. After all, she thought taking care of Archadia's own emperor Larsa was quite a challenge, and he was only twelve when she last saw him.

Ashe sat on a small stool to the side of the tub while she recklessly scrubbed Alix's dirty hair. The whole time Alix had a scowl on his face as he endured his 'torture,' and didn't say as much as he had been earlier.

"Alix, there's no way you're going to bed without getting all this dirt out of your hair." Ashe answered the boy, while at the same time adding more shampoo to Alix's head. "At least it will be cleaner afterwards, right?"

"I guess so." Alix grumbled miserably.

Ashe filled a bucket off to the side and dumped the lot on Alix's hair, causing it to fall over his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Ashe asked the boy while beginning to scrub his back with soap. "Or cleaner?"

"Not really." Alix muttered, closing his eyes as more water dripped in front of his face. "Just wet."

"That makes sense." Ashe grinned. "I'm getting you clean for tomorrow. Some old friends of mine want to pay me a visit, and you wouldn't want to be dirty when they come, do you?"

"Nuh uh. Whose coming here?" Alix asked.

"Oh, we all go way back." Ashe answered as she scrubbed Alix's back with soap.

"What are they like?"

"Well, two of them fly an airship for a living---"

"You mean they're sky pirates?" Alix asked curiously, looking at Ashe over his left shoulder.

"You could call them that." Ashe answered simply while dumping more soapy water on Alix's back. "But two other people in the group are actual pirates. Not the mean and scary type, but the kind who has helped me in a few sticky situations."

"That's so cool, being able to go wherever you want all the time." Alix sighed, sinking his body deeper into the water. "From my orphanage window I'd watch airships fly by all the time. But I knew I couldn't do that, 'cause I didn't think I'd ever leave."

Ashe thought for a moment; both she and Alix did have something in common. Not being able to go where you wanted, always held up somewhere. After Ashe founded the Resistance she had sacrificed her freedom for a chance at revenge. That pretty much meant staying in Lowtown for several years and never venturing outside. This even included not getting some fresh air; it was entirely possible for an Archadian guard to see your head poking out of a window. All Ashe could really do was watch the hustle and bustle of Rabanastre from her bedroom. It was technically her city, but she could only look on as Archadia ran it their way.

The two talked for a little while longer, about Ashe's other comrades and their personalities. Ashe loved the way the boy's eyes lit up when she talked about some of her adventures, as well as several moments she enjoyed along the way.

Fifteen minutes and several conversations later, Ashe had succeeded in cleaning Alix up.

"So, what happened to Balthier? And Fran, too?" Alix asked curiously as Ashe helped him get out of the tub filled with soapy water. "You know, after the Skyship Baha-something crashed?"

"Well, for a while my friends and I thought they were dead after the skyship fell." Ashe sighed, drying Alix off with a towel. "But just recently I received something back that I thought was lost, something that I gave to Balthier earlier on."

_It's a good thing I invited everyone here tomorrow. We have not been together for a while, after all. _Ashe thought to herself as she wrapped Alix in the towel. _Besides, they'll get to meet Alix in person. _

"Will he be here tomorrow?" Alix asked as he was carried out of the tub.

"I do hope so. He said he would, after all."

A guestroom was adjacent to the bathroom, where Alix's personal belongings were set off to the side of the bed. It was a rather simple room filled with a double bed, a desk, an oak armoire, and closet. Ashe felt it would suit Alix perfectly, after all he barely had much back at the orphanage.

But deep down, Ashe had that strange feeling that within a couple weeks the room would be overflowed with toys and clothes everywhere. Ashe knew this because someday she'd step on one of his toys, after all nothing hurts more than stepping on a plastic car or small building block.

Since Alix's orphanage provided clothes were quite old and outdated, Ashe provided him with some replacement garments. They would get Alix proper clothes later when there was time available. Ashe turned around as Alix dressed himself, and when he was finished she smoothed out his wet hair, brushing his bangs over to one side.

"I don't know what time you usually went to bed at the orphanage, but either way it is too late for you." Ashe told the boy as he climbed into the bed, sitting next to Alix as she helped him get under the dark blue covers.

"Okay, I'm kinda tired anyways." Alix told her, slowly closing his eyes.

"If you need me, then I'm four doors down the hall to the left."

"'Kay. Good night, Ashe. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ashe could only smile as she moved to the door, putting out the light.

"Oh and Ashe?" Alix told the princess, yawning as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. Well, for today and everything. You saved me from a lifetime at the orphanage." If the lights were on, then Ashe would have seen Alix's bright red face.

Ashe looked back at the boy once again, smiling to herself slightly.

"Don't mention it. Good night, then." Ashe quietly shut the door behind her. She then proceeded to her own room, which was several doors down Alix's.

Ashe opened the door carefully and immediately fell face down onto her bed, not bothering to change. So much had happened in the past several hours, most of it revolving around Alix. Everything that took place earlier that day really did a number on her.

Adopted as he still was, Alix was her son. Not biological, but hers. His mother was still out there somewhere, but for the time being Ashe would sort of take over her role. It was as if Ashe acted as the guardian angel figure by taking Alix away from a place filled with neglect and harm. Yet at the same time, having Alix adjust to a lifestyle of royalty and prosperity would take time, but Ashe knew he would manage.

"Mmm...Night to you too, Al." Ashe muttered against her pillow, before falling into a heavy sleep.

* * *

One week earlier...

_"Lady Ashe? Lady Ashe!?" A loud voice rang out, waking Ashe up. "Are you still with us?"_

_"Hm?" An exhausted princess answered, sitting up and trying to find out where the voice came from. Within moments her vision was not blurred anymore, and Ashe found herself in a large ampitheater-like room. _

_Even though many referred the group as 'Senators,' in truth they were actually the close advisors of the Royal Family. Dalmasca had a different government than that of Archadia. _

_It took Ashe several moments to realize where she was. In a large circular room, filled with sixteen chairs all facing the center. The meeting hall of the Dalmascan Advisors._

_While there were fifteen advisors total, the final seat was reserved for the king or queen, and in this case princess._

_"Your Highness, you drifted off to sleep again." An advisor several seats down to Ashe's left told her. "Are you all right?"_

_"I...I think so." Ashe rubbed the top of her head, before sitting up straight. "I must apologize. I have had difficulty sleeping this past week."_

_"That is perfectly all right, Your Highness. However it was the Advisors and I who wanted to call this meeting, and falling asleep will not work now." _

_"Of course, Sir Argen." Ashe told the old man, yawning. "What is it that the Advisors wish to discuss?"_

_"To start matters off," Argen began, "This involves the future bloodline of Dalmasca. The other members and I have discussed this case for the past several days, yet we felt it was time to share our views with the princess herself."_

_Ashe frowned slightly; future bloodline? She had a vauge idea of what this was about, but was not one hundred percent sure._

_"Go on."_

_"First of all, the death of your husband Lord Rasler had caused the continuation of your bloodline to be most difficult. Despite the fact that your marriage was considered by many to be 'one of convenience,' producing an heir to the throne was also thought of as most important."_

_Ashe clenched her hand into a tight fist, and underneath her table so no one would notice. 'One of convenience?!' There was much more to Rasler and Ashe's marriage than anyone else would know. No one seemed to understand how deep and involved their relationship was._

_"However, since that Lord Rasler is no more, continuing your bloodline will not be taken with ease."_

_"Sir Argen," Ashe told the elder, "there must be some other solution..." _

_"Excuse me, your highness. There are several solutions that the Advisors and I have arranged. The decision is yours, however we wish that you hear the results."_

_"Sir Argen, if I may." An elder several seats down from Ashe's right said loudly. From what Ashe heard in the past the man was actually the youngest 'elder' of the Advisors, as well as Argen's second-in-command. Through good connections with the right people the man had eventually risen to power. The man stood up, casually slicking his silver hair back with one hand and gazing around the room at the others before focusing his attention on the princess. _

_"Of course, Sir Tyrian." Argen told the man. "You may begin."_

_"Your highness," Tyrian began, "All of us here had thought of a solution to this dilemma not too long ago. I understand that you have been introduced to Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria?"_

_Ashe was slightly taken aback at Tyrian's question. "Yes, but---"_

_"For the past several years he has remained without a wife, and once his father passes away he will be required to find one in order for House Margrace to continue. His father has been sick for quite a while now, and the Advisors and I believe that the time for Al-Cid to rule may come quicker than we could ever imagine."_

_"Are you trying to tell me that I would be a suitable candidate for Al-Cid, Sir Tyrian?" Ashe asked the man, a hint of anger in her voice. As flamboyant and powerful as he was, Ashe had never even considered Al-Cid worthy enough to be her husband. Then again, the only room in her heart fot this matter was Rasler, despite the fact that he was gone._

_"In a way, yes." Tyrian answered smoothly. "After all, if the two of you were to wed then Rozarria and Dalmasca would be united as one country, thus becoming larger and grander than Archadia itself."_

_"If I may, Sir Tyrian, it almost sounds as if you wish for Rozarria and Dalmasca to be more powerful than Archadia." Ashe told the advisor cooly, annoyed at his last statement. "Ever since the war ended nearly everyone in Ivalice has wanted equality, not power. It would not be wise for us to head back in the same direction that was taken three years ago."_

_"Lady Ashe please bear in mind that the Advisors of this country also have input in the topics of foreign affairs." Tyrain said haughtily. "Your suggestions are only so little compared what we can decide."_

_"Is there not some other way?" Ashe told the rest, looking around the room at everyone._

_"And there is." Argen said loudly, startling both Ashe and his fellow advisor. "Now if it is all right with your then I wish to give out the possible solution. Sir Tyrian, I must ask that you sit down immediately."_

_"I...Yes, sir." Tyrian slowly sank back down into his chair, and motioned for Argen to contiune._

_"Your Highness this next option is a bit more difficult than the first, however we believe that this might suit you more."_

_"Please do continue, Argen." Ashe answered, motioning for the senator to move on._

_"Your Highness as risky as this may be, have you ever considered adoption?"_

_Ashe thought for a moment at Argen's statement. Adoption? She had never really thought about this option before, with herself being in a position of great power._

_"Several times, actually." Ashe said, folding her hands nervously. "But are you trying to imply that you want me to adopt? Despite the fact that the child will not be of royal lineage?"_

_"The Advisors and I agree that this may be the only possible solution besides the first. However even if you were to adopt a child, then in the future your position of power would not be passed down to the adopted son or daughter. If the child were of true royal blood, then this would change."_

_Once again Ashe found herself thinking. Was adopting a child the better solution than marrying Al-Cid Margrace? But at the same time, Ashe actually had an experience of being with a child, despite the fact that their meeting was cut quite short. Could her future of being with an adopted child replace the memories of those in the past?_

_"Your highness, we ask that you consider this matter." Another advisor told Ashe, bringing her back into reality. _

_"I...Yes, I will think about my decision." Ashe answered._

_"If that is the case, then we wish to hear your response in several days time." Argen told the princess before getting to his feet. "This meeting is adjourned. Everyone is dismissed."_

_All of the advisors and Ashe immediately stood up from their chairs and hastily left the room, the feud between their princess and Tyrian still ringing in their ears.  
_

* * *

And adopted she did. Within the next day, Ashe confronted the Advisors in yet another meeting and, to Sir Tyrian's slight disapproval, told the group that she would adopt a child in secret.

There was a catch, however. Only those who served in the castle, the Advisors, workers, guards, and Ashe herself would know about this transaction. If the public were to find out that Ashe had a child who was not of noble blood then there would be controversy. After a pact of secrecy was made among everyone in the castle, Ashe set off several days later to the Rabanastre Orphanage. She had told Rina about this ahead of time, thus ensuring the secret from the outside world.

Ashe was quite glad that she decided to adopt rather than wed Mr. Flamboyant Margrace. Of course, which ever child was to be adopted would loved and cared for dearly. So far Ashe was very intrigued with Alix, and felt adopting him was the way to go after all.

But there definitely was _one _thing that intrigued Ashe about Alix. You could actually say it annoyed her quite a bit.

Having a small three year old shaking your bed at seven in the morning was an excellent example.

"Ashe," Alix whined as he shook her shoulder. _"Ashe, _wake up!"

The princess moaned quietly as she turned in her bed, causing Alix to shake her even harder. As polite as Alix was, Ashe did not expect to have him as a human wakeup call.

Alix did not realize that he interrupted one of Ashe's dreams. Ashe had dreamed that she was nestled in Rasler's arms, but her prince turned back into _him _again. At first only the man would appear for a couple seconds, yet the dreams were becoming more detailed and elaborate.

"Alix..." Ashe muttered against her pillow. "Please give me five more minutes. I need my sleep..."

"No!" Alix countered, tugging on Ashe's left hand in order to get her up. "You gotta get ready! The sky pirates are coming today!"

Ashe groaned. Why did she have to tell the boy about her friends, anyway? If she had known he would get awfully excited at some sky pirates then she would not have mentioned the topic at all.

But that was too late, and now Ashe had to try to convince herself to move.

"Okay, I'm coming." Ashe moaned, sitting up and trying not to fall back down on her bed. She tiredly looked at Alix, who was already dressed. He was still wearing his clothes from the orphanage, so Ashe figured she would find him new ones later that day. Without warning Alix picked Ashe up by her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"We gotta go to breakfast, Ashe. Sky pirates don't like people who don't eat!"

_"Why me? Why can't Alix wake someone in the palace?" _Ashe thought to herself as Alix eagerly pulled her down the long hallway. _"I don't know how I'm going to get used to this..."  
_

* * *

Any minute now, they'd be here. The friends who had helped Ashe defeat Vayne Solidor and reclaim her title. It was a funny thing, really. To be with people whom you have not seen in such a long time, and to finally become up to date on their daily lives, any adventure, or anything else.

Then again, _he'd _be here, too.

Ashe found herself pacing around the large foyer, anticipating her friends' arrival. It was a little over 12:05 PM, and Ashe had written to everyone to meet her for lunch around noon.

At that moment Alix was getting himself all cleaned up and everything with the help of one of the palace maids. Despite the fact that his bath from last night helped a great deal, Alix still needed a fresh change of clothes.

_Where are they? _Ashe thought to herself, pacing around. _Oh, why am I even here? Once everyone shows up a guard or someone else will announce their arrival anyways._ _And once _he _arrives with the others how do I---_

"Lady Ashe!" A guard from the entrance called out. "Arriving at this moment are Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Sirs Basch fon Rosenberg, Balthier Bunansa, Vaan..."

Ashe quickly looked up. There he was, walking at a brisk pace towards her...

"And finally Misses Fran and Penelo." The guard finished. "They had only arrived several minutes ago."

He strolled right toward Ashe along with everyone else, and still had that same casual look plastered on his face. It had been far too long; Ashe didn't think she'd ever see him again.

* * *

A/N: Well I suppose that last line could count as a cliffy, because I haven't said who _he _is, have I? (But for some reason I think it's pretty obvious...oh well)

The flashback was really what happened between Ashe & the Advisors, including Tyrian. In the beginning of Chapter 1 I just gave out the basic summary, but the above is different.

I'm gonna try to cut down on the chapters a bit---including any A/N's at the end. Don't expect either one to be lengthy in the future.

For Chapter 1 I got a review saying that Dalmasca didn't have any Senators---and after thinking about it I now totally agreed with that person---Sandy, an anon. user.

(Sandy if you're reading this right now, then thx for the info!)

You could say that Archadia has a republic or something like that ('cause of all the senators and no royal family), and the rest of the countries just have monarchys.

Remember, I'm dying to know what people think so far---so do review!

-Abzan342


	3. Familiar Faces

_**The Protector**_

_Chapter III-Familiar Faces_

* * *

The whole group walked in Ashe's direction, looking most pleased to see her. Ashe found herself running to them, hugging both Fran and Penelo tightly as everyone else said hello. After patting Larsa (to his great annoyance) on the head affectionately Ashe hugged Vaan, Basch, and finally Balthier before looking up as Larsa spoke.

It had been a long time since Ashe last saw everyone. Nothing had really changed, except for Basch's short haircut. For several moments Ashe even thought he was his twin Gabranth. But Larsa spoke, bringing Ashe out of her trance.

"It is very good to see you, Ashe." Larsa told the princess, taking her hand and shaking it. Apparently him being patted on the head was not good enough for the young emperor.

"The same with you. And everyone else. It is a good thing we are all together now, because we had gone our own separate ways this past year."

"It really has been too long." Fran told the group of friends, looking around at everyone as she spoke. "This meeting can be viewed as a true symbol of friendship, possibly because the last time this took place was during a time of war. Yet again, because of our bond we prevailed through."

"Ah, quite deep as always." Balthier told the viera. "But shouldn't we be moving on to lunch? After all, traveling can really make a sky pirate hungry."

"Ashe!" An exhausted Alix called out as he ran down a long hallway, nearly tripping on the edge of a rug. He was wearing a dark blue tunic and khaki pants, which contrasted sharply to his previous clothes from the orphanage. Panting heavily he stopped right in front of the group, and tugged on Ashe's skirt in dismay. "Ashe that maid kept me for way too long, and I was getting real mad but she said I wasn't done yet and I thought I was gonna be late 'cause you said the sky pirates would come and I got lost on my way here 'cause this castle's huge and everything and I..."

Everyone stared at Alix, while Ashe placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly.

"It's all right, you're not late." Ashe answered before looking up. Everyone was staring at her with both interest and confusion. After all, how many times did a random kid run into you with some never ending problem of theirs?

No one moved or spoke for several moments, the kid just running into Ashe all happened so fast. Following the loud silence, Ashe spoke up. "This is Alix."

"Ashe, when did you get married?" Vaan asked her, causing Penelo to roll her eyes.

"I am not, actually. There is something I..."

"Alix, huh?" Balthier told Ashe as he kneeled down to the boy's level. "That's a fine name. It fits you well, too."

"Who are you?" Alix curiously asked the pirate.

"Just call me Balthier for now."

"Bal...fear?" Alix answered, trying hard to pronounce the pirate's name.

Baltheir could only smile, while standing up in the process. "Fair enough. You're nearly there already."

"If you're the pirate man..." Alix began, pointing at the viera, "Then you're Fran!"

Alix pointed to the remaining people as he recited everyone's names. "Penelo, Vaan, Basch, and...and Larsa!"

"Well, so much for an introduction." Larsa answered as Alix finished. "Now that it's taken care of, Ashe could you direct us towards the food? I have decided to take Balthier's advice for once; eat right away, talk later."

"Of course." Ashe answered. Turning to face Alix, she crouched down to his level. "Alix I told Fenra to serve you lunch, okay? She said to meet you in your room upstairs."

"But I'll only get lost again!" Alix pouted. "And that Fenra lady is never gonna let me leave! And the sky pirates..."

"You can see them later, okay?" Ashe told the kid before he could tire himself out. "Right now I could use some time with them. Go run along now. I promise, you'll get to meet them later."

"Fine." Alix answered as he ran down the nearest hallway.

* * *

While everyone else proceeded to the dining room Ashe stayed behind, with Balthier close by.

"You know, your highness," Balthier began as everyone else headed down another long hallway, "That kid really has a positive impact on you, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes," Ashe began, walking next to Balthier. "I suppose Alix has..."

"You _suppose, _hm?" Balthier turned around, causing Ashe to stop suddenly. "If I may, it appears that you are quite cheerful and all around the boy. It is true, children can change how people act around one another, just take a look at Dr. Cid and I. But this kid is most different. Well I suppose this proves you really do have a pleasant personality after all."

"What are you implying?"

"In other words it is quite a shame that you never showed this side when we were all traveling together. But I am quite glad that Alix has made you smile again. I thank Alix for that, because you _do _have a nice smile; you just never demonstrated it for any of us."

The pirate looked away quickly, and started to follow the rest of the group before speaking again, "Not even for me."

Balthier finished, while Ashe remained rooted to the spot. Her face warmer than earlier, Ashe waited for several moments before following the group into the other room.

* * *

"So one fine day a repairman is hired by an elderly lady to help fix her broken table."

Ashe really was not in the mood to listen to Balthier's joke. In fact, she was feeling so strange that even her food was not even appetizing.

Well, despite the fact that it _was _Balthier telling the joke. Ashe never showed it but he could always get her to smile. Everyone else was paying attention to the pirate, but Ashe did not feel like listening.

_Almost like Ralixan sort of. _Ashe thought absentmindedly, poking her chocobo egg omelet with her fork. _He had me laughing all the time. _But Ashe wasn't referring to her lost son; she was thinking about her elder brother.

Ashe was the only girl out of nine children, and to her great luck the youngest. Even though all of her brothers loved her dearly, they would make fun of her occasionally for being the youngest and the only girl. Then again, it was always her eigth brother Ralixan who came to her rescue. His sense of humor wasn't bad either, for he was one of the main reasons why she laughed so often.

But that was in the past. After Ralixan and her seven other brothers died in the war, Ashe had nearly forgotten what it was like to laugh. Being the head of the Liberation Army hardened her greatly, and there was little time for fun and games.

"Anyway the man walks into the woman's home and she begins to say a few things before he works." Balthier continued, smirking slightly. "She says to him, 'Mister keep in mind that I have a large bulldog in my living room. However he is perfectly friendly, so you do not have to worry about a thing.'"

Ashe hoped that naming her son after her brother would help bring memories of him back, but her child's death made her feel even worse than before.

"The woman then says, 'But whatever you do, do _not talk to the parrot in my living room at all!_' Balthier told the group, glancing quickly at Ashe. "Taking her word for it, the repairman proceeds into the living room and spots the bulldog on the floor and the woman's parrot in a cage off to the side."

Balthier reminded Ashe too much of her brother. So much that even listening to him speak was sickening.

"The repairman begins to work, but all of a sudden the parrot shouts the wildest curses and taunts to the poor fellow."

She could have easily walked out, but decided not to. After all, she was already enjoying her drink so much to even care.

"'Shut up you bloody bird!' The repairman yells loudly." Balthier looked at Ashe again. "But the parrot shouts loudly..."

Ashe was getting ready to stand, her mind made up. Even after a year of being separated from Balthier he could still make her feel quite unnerving.

"'Get him, Spike!'"

Ashe spat out her drink; she really was paying attention after all.

"Oh my sincerest apologies, your highness." Balthier stood up . "And _do_ remind me in the future not to tell any more jokes around you. From what just happened it is quite unlucky. Here, let me get you a napkin."

"No, Balthier. I'll be all right, thank you." Ashe finished for him, mopping up the rest of her drink. "Sorry if I ruined the punchline."

"Balthier was already to the point, anyways." Larsa said, suddenly looking behind him that caught his attention. "Oh my..."

Alix had just entered the room, but he was not alone like before. An extremely annoyed Tyrian was holding him tightly by his collar. Even though Alix was squirming, Tyrian did not let go.

"Ashe!" Alix pulled hard and broke away from Tyrian's grip, and quickly ran to up to Ashe. Looking like he was about to cry, he hid behind Ashe and her chair. "I think I'm in trouble..."

"Lady Ashe that boy has been acting up." Tyrian told the princess coldly. "I caught him sneaking around the Advisor wing. The boy thought it was quite amusing to hide underneath my desk in my office. You'd better keep him on a tight leash, or else he might bother someone else."

"Sir Tyrian you had given me trouble yesterday and now I am facing it again over something that is not important."

"Your highness that boy is trouble," Tyrian began, pointing a shaky finger at Alix, "And if you do not do something then eventually he could get us all into hot water."

Ashe tightened her grip around Alix's shoulder. "Do you do this to everyone you meet, Sir Tyrian? Bother people about their children? Ever since the idea of adopting Alix was discussed at the meeting you have been annoyed at him! But now that he is under my custody, your dislike toward him has increased."

The others had both surprised and perplexed looks on their faces. So _this _was who the kid was and why he was in the palace. But why didn't Ashe say anything earlier?

Vaan quietly spoke up. "Ashe..."

"Vaan, shh!" Penelo silenced quickly, even though neither Ashe nor Tyrian noticed.

"Your highness..." Tyrian looked away, and continued talking in his standoffish drawl, "If that boy dares enter my wing of the palace again then the Advisors and I will surely have a discussion about the matter."

"And if _you _dare manhandle Alix again then the Advisors will hear of that also." Ashe answered coldly. "I order you to leave my friends and I be."

Tyrian did not respond, but instead simply walked away.

"Ashe that maid lady tried to wash my hair again 'cause she said it was still dirty, so I ran from my room and hid in that guy's office, and he found me and got pretty upset." Alix said, coming out from behind Ashe's chair. "I tried to run away, but he caught up and forced me here, and..."

"Alix, it's all right." Ashe soothed, patting Alix on the head. "Just be careful from now on. But why wouldn't you let Fenra wash your hair?"

"'Cause I only want you to do it."

Ashe ruffled his hair at the cute statement, "Well I guess I'll have to tell Fenra that."

"Right, right. This lovey-dovey activity between you two is excruciatingly painful." Balthier said sarcastically, folding his arms. "Do stop now before my ears bleed."

Ashe could only roll her eyes at the sky pirate's comment. But once she finished she realized everyone was looking at her in a funny way.

"Everyone..." Ashe began, biting her lip. "T-There is something I should tell you all. About Alix, and..."

"It's okay, Ashe." Vaan said. "We all pretty much get the gist of things. You adopted Alix, and possibly some other stuff that we don't know about."

"However, if it is all right with you then we would like to discuss this so called _other stuff _that Vaan speaks of" Fran told the princess, while everyone else nodded. "We do not have to stay here, though. I sense that this place is too open and direct. After all no one enjoys an eavesdropper."

"You're right." Ashe stood up, and looked around at everyone. "I'll take you all to the library, where we shouldn't be bothered by anyone, not even rude council members."

Ashe took Alix by the hand, and everyone else slowly stood up and followed the princess out of the dining room.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a lot harder to write than what I had originally thought. I don't know why, but it just was.

Not too long ago I spotted the 'dog and parrot joke' on the wall of my photo teacher's room. I thought it was pretty funny, but it probably wasn't as enjoyable in this fic. If you were to read it, then it would've been better. Oh well.

Well that's the gist of things. And remember, I'm always curious to know what you people think...so do review!

-Abzan342


	4. Flashbacking

_**The Protector**_

_Chapter IV: Flashbacking_

_**Disclaimer:** If there's a character whom you have never heard of outside of then I own them._

_Note: _This chapter switches between Ashe's conversation with the rest and several of her flashbacks. Anything in_ Italics _(except the first line)is from her POV.

Ashe moved the group to the stately library, not too far from the dining room yet away from the curious ears of any eavesdroppers.

The group was situated around the room, and were all facing the princess who surveyed the area nervously. She found it difficult to imagine that events of her past were to be given out to her comrades. Ashe had always been known to be a personal sort of being, yet if she did not say anything soon then eventually she would forget. But this was only events from the two years after Rasler and the others died; if she were to write an autobiography on her life then she wouldn't last for more than an hour.

"So..." Ashe started nervously, looking around. "How should I..."

"Start from right after you founded the Liberation Army." Balthier told the princess. "And then you may end your tale at any point you would like. It's all your decision, really; we are in your company where your rules reside over ours."

"Of course." Ashe lightly cleared her throat. "It was an odd time for me, the several days following Rasler's death..."

* * *

_One month after the Resistance was founded...(two after Dalmasca's surrender)_

Founding a rebellion group against an empire was one difficult task, but Ashe found keeping up with plans and people's needs to be just as troubling. It had been over a month since she gathered a large group to fight back against Archadia, and two since Dalmasca's initial surrender. With sad memories in her past as well as the weight of leading a resistance group on her shoulders, Ashe looked to as many people as she could for help.

_I couldn't run a whole team of rebelling Dalmascans alone. It was Captain Vossler who took me into hiding and suggested the idea, so he had become one of my most trusted advisors. Whenever I needed something, he would be by my side. _

_Yet at the same time I was introduced to those who had lost someone or something close to their hearts because of the war. _

_Among my several comrades included a young woman named Kenja, who lost her parents and older brother to the war. Even though she was hardened because of the past, she remained at my side and helped support our cause greatly._

_It was not until issues began to face us right and left several months into our fight for freedom. But I was most likely the only one who knew how these problems would affect our futures._

"Ashe!" Kenja called to her friend, knocking on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for over fifteen minutes now! Please hurry up so I won't have to walk all the way to the other side of Lowtown."

_I remember being_ _situated against the bathroom wall, hoping the feelings of nausea would subside. Well, at least it was better than hovering over the toilet. There was absolutely no way that I could deal with another round of vomiting. I'd been like that all morning, and at the same time trying to figure out what was wrong with me. _

"Coming, Ken!" Ashe answered, standing up off the stone floor. She walked out, and was greeted by a relieved Kenja.

"Wow, Ashe. This really isn't like you today. Taking up precious bathroom time and all that." Kenja told Ashe as the two began to walk back to the meeting room, in order to see Vossler. "From what I heard earlier you sounded awful. You feeling okay?"

"I think so." Ashe answered simply. "It must have been that soup from last night. If I ever have to eat that again..."

* * *

Ashe paused after speaking, looking around the room at the curious faces. 

"And then what?" Vaan asked the princess with curiousity.

"I was getting to that." Ashe answered, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. She really was not in the mood for discussing the next bit of the tale. But even though it was a slightly personal anecdote, everyone in the room was willing to hear it.

"Ah, Vaan. Always the one to rush things. Remember a sky pirate is never in a hurry, but quite patient most of the time. That's something you ought to work on." Balthier told him, crossing his legs. Vaan rolled his eyes, but focused his attention back on Ashe.

* * *

_For the next several days the sickness continued, and it was not until I realized what might have been wrong. I still don't know why I didn't figure it out earlier, I suppose it was Vossler, Kenja, and the rest of the Resistance who kept me occupied. Then again, I had to be sure I was right. _

Ashe blushed slightly before speaking, but continued on.

_There was only one person whom I could trust. If I had told Vossler then he probably would have thought of negative ideas. Vossler was always the one to put work before relationships or what not. Anyway, I thought I was..._

"Pregnant!?" Kenja told Ashe in the now deserted meeting room. "But...but how?"

"Kenja, keep your voice down!" Ashe whispered quickly, looking behind her to make sure no one was there. "I am only guessing, but I might be."

"Yes but still even if you are expecting, how'd this happen? Now I _know _nearly every guy around here's oggled you several times in several places, but still..."

* * *

_"How_ is an excellent question." Fran told Ashe, who was now had a face similar to a fresh tomato. "I am guessing that Lord Rasler was involved with this. Am I correct?" 

There were murmurs around the room, and shifting in her seat once again, she continued, "You are, Rasler was in this too. To start off, remember how he left for battle the morning after the wedding?"

"Go on." Penelo encouraged with interest.

"Well, I was the first one he told that he would be leaving. Rasler said that he wanted to be by my side that night, because he was not sure if he would return or not. And right he was." Ashe sighed, toying with a strand of her hair. "The feelings from then still linger within me."

* * *

It was only several hours later, yet the citizens of Rabanastre were still celebrating Ashe and Rasler's wedding. This seemed to bring everyone in good spirits, despite the fact that the marriage was thought of as a political agreement for the neighboring countries. 

And also several hours later Ashe found her new husband standing idily outside on her bedroom balcony, watching the hustle and bustle of Rabanastre below. She slowly approached Rasler and joined him at his side, causing him to look up.

"A marriage of convenience." Rasler told his princess, gazing at the royal city before continuing on. "A symbol of alliance between Nabradia and Dalmasca. This is how they see our match."

"They do, do they?"

"These roles we play. I must admit, I find it..." He looked at her, with a small smile on his tanned face, "...wearying."

Ashe carefully placed her hand onto her husband's, their matching wedding bands gleaming in the sunlight. Looking up she said, "I will play mine."

He smiled back, "I would have no other."

The two stood on the balcony for a while longer, the wedding bells and musical fanfare still ringing in their ears.

* * *

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere." Larsa told Ashe, grinning. "Let's hear all the juicy info." 

"Larsa!" Ashe scolded. "But then again, Rasler and I really did get somewhere. He was going to leave me the next morning, and we both wanted this. We started off slowly...well awkwardly too, in fact. It was pretty amusing how he tried to be careful and everything. But eventually I opened myself up to him, and Rasler did the same with me. It was the best night of my life, and even to this day I haven't forgotten anything."

* * *

He _wanted _her. 

As much as the young prince needed his new wife to secure an heir to the throne, wanting her was something almost entirely different. A marriage of love was practically unheard of these days, for holy matrimony was meant to be for political reasons or military strategy.

The two were situated in their room, and they had not talked in over ten minutes or so. Nobles in the past had called this the "marriage bed," due to what was supposed to take place that very night.

But the young prince was scared shitless. Of all the countless possibilities...at this time _anything _could go wrong. Rasler could handle the fiercest battles, or the most troubling political cases, but romance was another point of discussion. Even thinking about the very subject was not his ideal cup of tea.

Only about an hour ago was the young man involved in a meeting when Captain Basch arrived. Rasler's father's kingdom had been defeated, and if they did not act fast then the same fate would happen to Dalmasca. The Archadian forces were moving to the border between Nabradia and Dalmasca, and Rasler volunteered to fight back for the sake of his father.

He realized that he had to do it that night, for he might never return.

Rasler was close to making it happen, but he was held back by an invisible force. Whether it was awkwardness, fear, or even both, Rasler's only movement was his slightly heavy breathing.

He hovered above Ashe, his left hand supporting his weight on the bed while the other lightly caressed Ashe's hair. Beads of sweat trickled down his tanned forehead, dropping down onto Ashe and the bed. Even without clothes Ashe and Rasler found their bodies heating up as every wasted moment passed.

But Ashe nor Rasler seemed to notice or care; the two had their eyes locked together.

"Ashe, I..."

"No, it's all right." Ashe answered quietly, her breathing becoming slightly heavier.

"Wait, I must say this." Rasler turned away slightly, quickly avoiding Ashe's gaze. "Ashe, I know I may not return after tomorrow. After tomorrow's battle with the enemy..."

Rasler looked back down again, stroking Ashe's cheek with a delicate hand.

"Rasler, don't speak of such things." Ashe told him, her eyes slowly beginning to water. "I love you, and we both know it well enough. I don't want to imagine what might happen."

"You won't have to," Rasler soothed. "Because I'll return."

"Rasler..."

"If things do not go well, then I'll find some way to come back. I don't know how, but I will."

Even in death Rasler would do everything in his power to return to his princess. Yet at the same time he would find parting with Ashe to be quite a challenge; Rasler could never love another, and after his father died she was all he had left of anyone he could call family.

Rasler bent down and lightly kissed her neck, and a few words into her ear before positioning himself for the climax.

"Ashe...thank you."

* * *

For several moments no one said anything; none of them expected to hear these words of Ashe's love life escape from her mouth. 

"Now we've definitely heard a bit too much." Larsa told everyone, shaking his head in disbelief. "Remember, I'm only _thirteen, _here!"

"No offense, Ashe," Vaan began, "But I've never really imagined you as a 'motherly-sort-of-figure.' None of us knew that you had a child."

Everyone except Ashe nodded; Ashe as a mother was awfully difficult to picture.

"So, technically speaking you believed that Rasler was the cause of your morning sickness?" Balthier asked Ashe. "Naughty boy. I always knew he was up to no good from the very beginning."

* * *

_There was only one way I could find out. Several days later I went in secret to the Resistance doctor, Eldrin. He was another one of those whom I trusted most, and also agreed to keep our meeting secret from everyone, except for Kenja who would cover for me that day. _

"So...Eldrin, am I?" A nervous Ashe asked Eldrin while sitting by the doctor's desk.

"Hm..." Eldrin was examining some notes he had taken from earlier, and it wasn't for several more moments until he spoke again. "Ashe..."

Eldrin slowly took off his glasses and massaged his temples. He looked up at Ashe, and had an odd expression on his face. Ashe bit her lip before he moved on, anticipating his answer.

"Ashe I trust that only you, Kenja, and I are aware of this meeting." Eldrin began, glancing at the papers on his desk. He looked back at Ashe sternly, leaning back in his chair. "If Captain Vossler were to find out about any of this, then I'm sure there would be trouble."

To Ashe's slight surprise, Eldrin's expression changed from an odd one to another of great interest.

"Congratulations, your highness." Eldrin smiled and continued, "I can only hope that you can keep something else a secret for the next seven months."

Ashe slowly moved her hand to her stomach, sinking down in her chair.

_I distinctly remember a warm sensation moving through my body as Eldrin finished his words. It was odd, really. Carrying the life of another loved one. Even if that loved one was dead and gone._

* * *

"You were quite excited, weren't you?" Fran asked Ashe curiously. 

"I was," Ashe answered, "But at the same time not."

Ashe sighed as the rest of the group looked at her with interest at her statement.

"How so?" Larsa asked. "Well I can't actually say too much about this, since that I am not female, but it was because of your commitment to the Resistance, right? Taking care of orders, planning, and everything."

"You're right. And it was Vossler, who was another cause for being worried." said Ashe. "Just like I said earlier, if he were to find out then there would be trouble."

"That bastard." Basch muttered. "Always put his work ahead everything else. Even when protection Dalmasca."

Ashe cleared her throat and continued. "So later on that day I had a meeting with Kenja and Eldrin, and we all agreed that Vossler and the rest would never find out. If someone did, then there would only be more trouble."

* * *

_It was not long after my visit to Eldrin when I began to show slightly. I confronted Eldrin about this, and thanks to him he convinced Vossler that I needed bedrest for several months. He convinced the Captain that I had some sort of illness. I am sure Vossler was suspicious; thinking it was for my own safety he let me stay in bed. Yet he believed Eldrin's words, after all Eldrin was responsible for any medical issues of the Resistance members._

_Even though I was bedridden, Vossler and some of the others would come to see me to ask about rebellion plans. It was hard enough trying to cover myself when they would arrive. _

_It was hard for me, to not leave my room for long extended periods of time. If I did have to leave, then I never left without Kenja's or Eldrin's supervision. I got lonely often, too. Eldrin and Kenja tried to spend as much time with me as possible, yet being part of a rebellion group forced them to be elsewhere. Even though I felt isolated, I really was never alone._

_Luckily for me the labor did not come much of a shock. I felt pains several hours before and warned Eldrin and Kenja. Because I was bedridden, they were often by my side if I was in need. At one point there were several Resistance members outside my room during the process but thanks to Kenja they were shunned away._

* * *

"But how'd Kenja convince everyone that your loud screaming wasn't anything major?" Vaan asked with interest. Penelo would have normally smacked Vaan over the head for asking such a question, but she and the others were quite curious at Ashe's response to even care. 

"Oh, I believe Kenja just told them I was having a breakdown from remembering Rasler and everything." Ashe answered, thinking to herself. "My room was also in a far corner of Lowtown, and anything heard from in there wasn't usually noticed."

* * *

"El...Elrdin?" Ashe said wearily as she slowly opened one eye to look around her room. She saw the doctor sitting next to her bed, looking quite relieved that the princess woke up. 

"Ashe! Thank goodness you are all right." Eldrin answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "But don't worry, you were only out for a mere twenty minutes or so. But I was getting nervous, because if Vossler saw him while you were asleep...Ashe?"

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, Ashe found herself looking around the room frantically.

"H-him?" Ashe asked Eldrin, who gave her a small smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." Eldrin answered, moving to another corner of Ashe's room. As Eldrin picked up a small bundle from within a white bassinet, Ashe felt an odd energy coarsing through her body. "Ashe, I don't think you've kept him waiting for too long. But he needs his mother, after all."

Eldrin carefully placed the bundle next to Ashe, and slowly walked towards the door. Ashe looked away, not wanting Eldrin to see her eyes tear up.

"Princess, I'll stand outside your room for a bit. If Vossler or anyone else heads in your direction I'll reach you. You need some time alone, after all."

For several seconds Ashe said nothing, almost entirely speechless. "Eldrin, I---"

"Don't mention it." Eldrin finished for her, smiling broadly. "I'm only doing my job. Caring for Resistance members and making sure the Princess and her son are kept safe."

Eldrin left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

_The experience of passion Rasler and I felt was something that neither of us would forget, no matter what. But after he died, I did not think that I could ever feel such emotion again. He told me that on our wedding night he would leave something special---an imprint, you might say. At first I thought it would be a feeling or memory. And after that night both were left behind. Yet I wouldn't know until later on that Rasler intended to leave me with a child to remember him by. _

Ashe slowly picked up the small bundle off her bed and gazed into her son's eyes for the first time. But as Ashe stared into them, she realized they were all too familiar.

_My son had his father's eyes...Rasler's eyes, and I felt my prince was right with me as I held a near-exact copy of him. But he was not exactly his father, for he had several of my features as well. It is as if he was the perfect mix of both Rasler and I._

The child reached up and tried to grab Ashe's nose, causing the princess to smile.

As carefully as possible Ashe held the boy up against her cheek, hoping to calm the whimpering child down a bit. Ashe thought she felt the child's tears from earlier on his delicate face.

But in truth, she did not know if those tears were her son's or her own.

* * *

"Ah, he must have been so adorable!" Penelo squealed loudly. "It must have been amazing, holding him and everything!" 

"And it was." Ashe said as Penelo calmed down. "Everything that he did amazed me. Even when he would hold onto my finger tightly it made me smile. He did not cry often, but when he did his whimpers tugged my heartstrings."

"This boy is not nameless, is he?" Basch asked, leaning back in his chair. "What did you call him?"

Ashe sighed before moving on, the memories coming back to her. "Ralixan. Ralixan Theoden Nabradia."

"That is quite a big name for such a small child." Larsa pointed out. "And a common one, to boot. I've heard the name Ralixan's quite popular around Ivalice."

"I christened him Ralixan after my elder brother who died in battle." Ashe answered, looking away. "I believed preserving his name as my son's would help me remember him."

* * *

_After Rasler died I did not believe I would ever cry so hard again. Just looking into Ral's eyes made me tear up; I felt as if Rasler was looking right at me through my son's amber opals._

_Kenja and sometimes Eldrin would check upon me and Ral, curious to know if we were safe. _

_After about an hour or so I fell asleep, with Ralixan right by my side. _

_All I wanted to do was to hold him; hold Ralixan safely in my arms. I did not know what would become of him, or us as a matter of fact. I could not keep him hidden forever, and even thought of going into hiding once more. _

Ashe opened her eyes slowly, the light blinding her as she gazed around.

If it were not for the soft sound of labored breathing, then it would have surely been the loudest silence Ashe had ever heard.

But a sudden thought immediately hit her, causing her blood to run cold.

Ralixan was nowhere to be seen.

The breathing grew louder as the moments passed on.

Next to Ashe stood Vossler, with a heartless expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was suppossed to be a lot longer, but I decided to cut it short (yet it's still not exactly short...) and continue on with Ashe's story in Chapter 5. 

I'm getting this out of the way now, but bear in mind that I'm not too good at writing lemon fics. Even lemony sections are not my favorite cup of tea. Who knows. I might be good, but I don't know it yet. Ashe and Rasler in the 'marriage bed' has been my first experience at writing anything close to a lemon.

I've always enjoyed romance fics, but I almost always skip the sex scenes...It just seriously grosses me out. Make out scenes I can handle, but a sex scene will send me running to the hills.

In other words, the most you can expect in this fic is a make out scene...or scenes. It'll all depend on the situation.

On another note, don't expect there to be any more original char's. It'll only be Ralixan, Tyrian, the orphanage matron lady, Eldrin, and Kenja.

-Abzan342


	5. Precious

_**The Protector**_

_Chapter V: Precious_

_Disclaimer: _Alix, Eldrin, Kenya, and that matron lady from Chapter 1 are all mine & none of the others...coughslavescough__

Note: _This has to be one of the few chapters where Ashe isn't...well, 'Ashe-ish.' You'll see why._

* * *

He turned away from Ashe, trying hard not to look at her directly in the face.

_For several moments Vossler and I were silent. Possibly because I was shocked that he had even discovered that I was not sick at all. Yet his reasons as to why he was here were unknown to me. It wasn't until several long moments later when I decided to break the awkward silence._

"Vossler..." Ashe began, sitting up in the bed.

The captain didn't respond. At a time like this gazing at his feet seemed much more interesting than his princess.

"Vossler, please. What is going on?"

_I didn't want to ask, but I knew I didn't have another choice. If I stayed silent for too long then I would find out nothing. Because Vossler knew that I was not sick he must have found out a few other things as well._

"Vossler, _where is my son?" _Ashe questioned, her voice quavering.

The captain opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Vossler ordered, and in stepped Eldrin. He slowly moved in, not removing the odd expression off of his pale face, and made his way over to Ashe's bed.

"Eldrin!" Ashe quickly spoke up, glad to see that there was someone in the room whom she knew quite well. "Eldrin, what is going on---"

"---Lady Ashelia, we need to talk." Eldrin interjected. Ashe was taken aback slighly; because the two knew each other quite well the doctor often referred to her as Ashe, and not her title. "T-this could take some time to explain. May I sit?"

"Of...of course." Ashe answered, her eyes downcast.

"Thank you." Eldrin sat in a chair close to the bed, while Vossler simply leaned against the opposite wall.

"Is this about Ral?!" Ashe asked, her voice more urgent than what she had originally expected.

"Yes---well, it is." Eldrin answered, wringing his hands. "You see, not too long after you fell asleep this morning I entered y-your room and found Ralixan. H-however I sensed something was the matter, so I quickly took him into my office for some tests. It turned out that Ralixan somehow contracted a dose of the Red Plague, even though most of it should have been diminished earlier on..."

Ashe looked away; even though Eldrin was hastily discussing her son's condition she didn't want him to see her face.

"...yet even after _more _tests Ralixan's condition grew worse. I tried everything possible but to no luck, either. I even considered summoning some outside help in, but lying about the child's true identity, of course. B-but because the Red Plague had infected most of Ralixan's abdominal and chest area his overall state was not---"

_"Dammit, _Eldrin. Just tell the Princess what she needs to hear." Vossler snapped from across the room, causing the doctor to jump. Eldrin adjusted his tunic collar, sighing as he prepared to speak once more.

"Lady Ashe---"

"---your son is dead." Vossler finished, quickly looking away.

Like the Red Plague, silence crept through the room after Vossler finished the doctor's sentence.

"Ahh...right." said Eldrin, turning around quickly as if this conversation was being eavesdropped on. "Lady Ashe, f-funeral arrangements have already been taken place, and your son's body was taken care of while you slept. If Ralixan was kept out for too long then eventually word about his death would be discovered. After all, the Red Plague _does _have some n-nasty after effects..."

_I-I found it difficult trying to breathe after Vossler gave away the d-dreadful news...Once Eldrin brought up the Red Plague, I feared for the worst. I k-knew it, too. I'd lost s-seven brothers to that dreadful disease in the past, but did not expect to lose...to lose..._

* * *

Ashe paused in midsentence. Quickly looking around the room, Ashe found everyone's eyes on her.

"Here, Ashe." Balthier told her, standing up and reaching into his vest pocket. "Let me give you my handkerchief again. I had a feeling you would need it later on. Oh, I had no idea talking about these would get you all upset."

"Balthier, what..."

It took several moments for Ashe to realize that there were tears on her face.

During the time when Ashe and her comrades were rebelling against Archadia, the princess tried greatly to not let her emotions get in the way. Yet now that she brought up a personal subject with those she trusted, the dark memories forced her to release her saddness. Holding it all in for several years was certainly not good for her health.

"T-thank you, Balthier." Taking the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes.

"Her state does make sense." Fran said, with everyone focusing their attention on her. "Ashe I watched you many times during the journey. For most of the time I rarely sensed any depressed emotions from you. Yet your crying is because you kept your emotions bottled up for so long, not wanting anyone to know of your true state."

"I..." Ashe began, while Penelo soothingly laid a hand on her shoulder, "I did not want a-anyone to think I was a weak-spirited ruler. After Ralixan d-died I promised myself that I would not become upset again."

Ashe and the others looked up only to see the library door begin to open.

Alix stood in the doorframe, looking around in confusion. But once he saw Ashe looking distressed, he immediately went over to her side.

"Ashe?" Alix asked, tugging on her sleeve. "Ashe, what's wrong?"

Ashe gazed down at the child through blurry eyes, setting the handkerchief down.

"Alix, come here." She drew the boy into a tight hug, only causing Alix to become even more confused.

Ashe's tears turned to more crying, and eventually into sobs. Before Alix could comprehend what was going on his shoulder was occupied by Ashe's crying face. This was an awful lot for a three year old to handle. After all, how many young children _did _have an adult sobbing into their shoulder?

For a long time no one in the room moved, except Ashe who was currently crying her eyes out. Ashe was the last person in the group who was expected to break down, yet when she did everyone knew that she would be on her emotional rollercoaster for quite a while.

* * *

Ashe hadn't left her room in hours. Ralixan's news led her into a depressive state; the crying part had passed long ago, and Ashe felt as if she were drained of all her tears.

She was lying down in her bed, absentmindedly thinking about anything that did not have to with Ralixan.

Yet the thoughts still came to her, no matter how hard she tried to shun them away.

Ashe would have done everything with Alix; take care of him, show him the world outside Rabanastre, teach him how to rule an empire...and probably even give advice on girls. Well, Ashe would have worried about that another time.

However something was bothering the princess. She could not put her finger on it, yet deep down she knew something was amiss.

She slowly got out of her bed, only clad in a nightgown. Despite the fact that it was not even dawn yet, Ashe wanted to explore Lowtown. Perhaps her motherly intuition was kicking in, despite the fact that she did not need it anymore.

But _was _he gone? Eldrin and Vossler only _told _Ashe that he was dead, and refused to allow her to see her son's body.

Staying in bed wouldn't give her answers, and from what happened hours ago Ashe needed as much information as she could get her hands on.

If Ashe left the room and was caught, then it would be more than an awkward situation. Just imagining what Vossler would say if he found her...Vossler had discovered enough abou Ashe already.

Ashe quietly made her way over to the door, slight pains hindering her efforts. After all, she had not left her bed in over a week.

Slowly opening the door, Ashe peered outside. Gazing down her left, no one was around that direction.

Then again...

"Lady Ashe!"

Ashe's blood turned cold. Expecting the worst, she looked in the direction of the voice.

* * *

A/N: Do the math: You+ReviewingMe updating faster. Getting a review is a huge inspiration bonus for me, and I'm sure it's similar with any writer.

Gah. It's 12:41 AM now...I began working around ten. I was playing Midnight Club III on my PSP in between thinking and typing, so I probably could've finished this in less than 2 hrs. I'm not really in the mood to say much, since that I ready to collapse any second now.

Happy St. Patrick's Day :D,

Abzan342


	6. The Nightshift Watcher

_**The Protector**_

_Chapter VI: The Nightshift Watcher_

_Sorry again for the long update...I was suppossed to have this online several days ago but wouldn't let me submit any documents. -Abzan342_

* * *

"I see that you're up and about at this hour." A voice said calmly, interrupting the princess of her thoughts. "Thinking hard?"

"Hm?" Ashe looked up, seeing that it was only Basch.

"Never mind." Basch said, not waiting for Ashe to answer. "Yet I had a feeling that I would find you here."

Basch found the princess in one of the first places he expected her to be. Her balcony, where the judge would occasionally see her from time to time. Whether it be watching down upon her kingdom or simply pondering about anything. The former captain didn't know that this spot was where Ashe and Rasler shared an interesting conversation years ago.

But at time same time, this was the very spot where Basch delivered Ashe the news about Rasler's demise.

"This is a nice spot, really." Ashe told the judge, moving her hand through her hair as a cool breeze passed by. "I often watch the whole city from up here, wondering to myself if I should ever join them. Even if it be for one day."

"From your tale earlier you used to be one of them, right? With the running of the underground Resistance and everything."

"Of course." Ashe switched her gaze from Basch back down to the city. "For a while I actually felt like a commoner and not a royal. But with my duties with the Resistance and hiding I still felt trapped; I was a prisoner in my own kingdom."

"I do not mean to intrude or change the subject, but your display earlier left everyone asking questions." Basch said, while Ashe still didn't look up. "Even I was left clueless. I just thought that it was odd, you know. No one has ever seen you upset before."

Ashe looked up.

"Basch, what _did _happen to everyone?"

"Well, due to the fact that you invited us all to dinner the castle servants allowed everyone to spend the night. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course! It's hard for me to remember what happened earlier, due to my state."

"Anyway, we shall meet the others tomorrow and you can confront them there." Basch answered.

Basch's statement was followed by more silence, and another awkward situation.

"You know, I had tried to keep my sadness a secret for quite some time. After Rasler died I did not want anyone to know this of me." Ashe sighed deeply. "I just...just kept everything inside me. And only several hours ago it all came out."

"It's quite understandable." Basch answered, suddenly looking down. "Ah, company."

Alix stood at Ashe's left, clad in an overlarge shirt and holding on tightly to a stuffed chocobo doll. Earlier on Ashe and the Judge were too busy talking to notice the small child.

"Hello, Alix." Basch told the kid. "Didn't expect to see you up at this hour, either."

"Ashe," Alix told breathlessly as he tugged on the hem of her nightgown. "Ashe, I had trouble sleeping. Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course. You don't mind, right Basch?" Ashe asked, looking up at the older man.

"Not at all."

Alix walked back into Ashe's room and climbed onto her bed, leaving the princess and Basch alone again.

"Glad to see you are getting along fine with the boy." Basch said, glancing back at Alix who was jumping up and down from his overdose of energy.

"Hm, I'm glad I am, too." Ashe answered. "But there are still many things I do not know about him."

"Such as?"

"Well, even thought I adopted him I am curious to know who his mother and father are...or were. He must have been one of the orphans who lost his parents in the plague. What concerns me is that Alix is troubled, and without the right care he could become an issue to those around him. I do not want to give him up, though. Alix is a good kid, but he just suffers from the past."

"I thought so." Basch answered calmly, gazing up at the crescent moon. "Gabranth and I lost our mother when we were little, and our father to one of Archadia's raids. I can understand how the boys must feel even if he can't remember his parents, or even his own mother."

"I am the same way; my mother died when I was born."

Basch leaned forward, his hands supporting his weight on the iron railing.

"You know," Basch began, looking up at the night sky, "I never realized this, but you never truly believe someone is dead until you see things or people that remind you of that person."

Ashe looked up at him.

"Heh, just wearing this armor makes me think of my brother. Even this damn haircut." Basch chuckled slightly at this statement. "For a while I tried to convince myself that Gabranth was really alive. And people address me as him, ever since I filled his place as a judge magister. Yet each day when I see myself, if it's in a mirror of just a simple reflection, I begin to see more of him and less of me."

"Basch, I had no idea..."

"Now that I think about it _you, _Ashe, sometimes remind me of my twin brother in ways that I can not explain. Someday I might just figure out why."

More silence followed.

"It is getting late. I should take Alix..." She glanced behind her, only to see the boys nearly half asleep. "...to bed."

"Why not. I should be off, too."

"Basch..." Ashe stopped halfway to the balcony door and faced the judge. "Thank you for staying here with me. I needed the company."

"Do not mention it." Basch said, joining Ashe at her side. "I'm even surprised that I found you. "I suppose that I have not forgotten the palace layout, after all."

Ashe crossed over to her bed and picked up a half-asleep Alix, and moved to the door.

"But can you find your way back to your room?" Ashe asked, closing the bedroom door behind her as Basch walked out.

"I can try, thank you." Basch began to walk down the right of the long hallway. "Goodnight, your highness."

"The same with you, Captain Basch." Ashe joked as she departed in the opposite direction.

Ashe moved four rooms down, opening the door with her right hand while supporting Alix with her left.

"Ashe, what time is it?" Alix asked, slowly opening up his eyes.

"Too late for you to be up." Ashe answered, placing him lightly on the bed. "I want to show you the rest of the palace tomorrow, and I don't want you to be tired."

"'Kay." Alix nestled himself under the covers while Ashe moved to the door. "See ya tomorrow, Ashe."

"You too, Alix."

"And Ashe?" Alix said just as the princess was about to leave the room.

"Hm?" Ashe turned around to face the boy.

"I don't want you to be sad. 'Cause I'll only feel sad, too. I know everything will get better, I promise."

Ashe looked at the boy for a moment, but turned away quickly so he would not see her face.

* * *

"Lady Ashe!"

Ashe's blood turned cold. Expecting the worst, she turned in the direction of the voice.

"K-Kenja!" Ashe answered in relief. "Thank god it's you, and not---"

Before Ashe could even comprehend what was going on Kenja was dragging her off into a corner of the long hallway.

"Ashe I'm glad to see you too, but I need to speak with you in private." Kenja whispered as she released Ashe's wrist from her grip.

"Kenja, what is going on?" Ashe asked. "Ralixan---"

"Ashe, I heard about Ralixan." Kenja answered grimly. "Everyone did."

_Everyone? _Ashe thought. "Eldrin didn't want the word to get out."

"Yes, but around here word travels quickly." Kenja bit her lip. "But no one is allowed to talk about it; even Ralixan's name is not to be mentioned. Vossler forbade it. He plans on punishing anyone if the topic is even discussed."

"I see."

"Ashe, you should just put everything behind you. Forget the whole ordeal and move on."

* * *

The following day Ashe met with Vossler in his office.

It was more of a small storeroom than an office; the room only consisted of a small desk, a few chairs, and rebellion plans covering most surfaces. Not to mention some boxes on the floor containing weapons and supplies.

Vossler sat upright in a wooden chair behind the desk, reviewing over plans for the future. He did not look up as Ashe entered the room.

Ashe gave a soft cough, and Vossler took this as a cue to respond.

"Ah, your highness. I did not think you would be up and about." Vossler ruffled some papers on his desk. "How are you feeling? Tired, upset? Confused? _Sore?"_

The princess sighed and continued, "Vossler I just wish to get down to business. I am not here for the small talk."

"I see." Vossler answered, gesturing his hand to a wooden chair across from his desk. "Have a seat, then. Now back to business, what do you want to discuss? Surely nothing small?"

Ashe did not sit, but continued on. "I am sure you are aware that I was 'bedridden' for a period of time. I did not have the ability to plan Resistance events, rebellions, meetings, or anything. I left that all up to you and Kenja."

"Go on."

"In other words I am officially returning back. Starting tomorrow."

Vossler folded his arms and tilted his head off to one side. "Did you think you were _exempted _from returning? Of course you may come back. You are our true leader, after all."

"Thank you, Captain. I only wanted to clarify this with you."

Vossler picked up a few papers and stood up out of his desk.

"Vossler, might I ask one thing?" Ashe asked just as Vossler finished collecting more documents.

"Of course."

"I was wondering...I was wondering if I could see my son's body one last time. Before the funeral arrangements are taken care of."

Vossler stopped midway through exiting, turning his head to see the princess better. "The child's body has been cremated and the ashes disposed of. We could not afford to lose any time; there have been rumors of another Archadian invasion near here, and we had to keep our plans secure."

"Surely there is nothing---"

"I am sorry Lady Ashe, but I am off to a meeting with several people on the upper west side of Lowtown and can not stay. I will answer your question when I have more time."

Vossler quickly left, leaving a confused Ashe in his wake.

* * *

_A/N: _There aren't going to be many flashbacks for a while after this one; I figured you'd want to know.

-Sorry _again _for the delayed update,

-Abzan342


	7. The Idle Life

_**The Protector**_

_Chapter VII: The Idle Life  
_

A/N: Sorry for the long update---I had great difficulty getting this online.

* * *

_"I don't want you to be sad. 'Cause I'll only feel sad, too. I know everything will get better, I promise."_

_But can it? _Ashe silently thought to herself after remembering what Alix said. _After all that has been going on?_

Ashe needed a few moments to herself to think, even if it was eight thirty in the morning. Even if she still needed several more hours of sleep. The princess squinted at the rays of sun as they shined down on her, almost as if they wanted her awake.

She was situated on a rope swing in one of the many palace gardens, isolated from the curious eyes of any unwanted visitors. Ashe would come here often in her childhood, mainly to play or if she wanted some time alone. The princess rarely swung on the rope swing now, due to her royal duties and most recently, finding time to be with Alix.

Ashe lightly swung herself back and forth, her feet grazing the bottom of the grass below. When Ashe was younger she had trouble keeping herself on the swing long enough until she fell, but eventually time passed and she outgrew this issue.

The princess gazed around the rest of the garden, until her eyes settled upon Alix sitting only a few feet away from her. Ashe was quite surprised that she didn't notice him until now.

"Ashe, you've had more than five minutes." Alix whined, leaning back. "Can you show me the palace _now?"_

Ashe didn't even remember telling him to let her have extra time. "I just came down here to think. How about five more?"

"You told me that an hour ago!"

"All right, but not without your breakfast first." Ashe said.

"Fine, fine." Alix leaned forward off the ground, resting his chin between his knees. "I've never been in a place so big, and I wanna see as much as I can so I don't get lost again."

Ashe's feet halted the swing, "Would you like to try this for a bit? Before you go off exploring the palace?"

"Okay." As Ashe got up Alix sat down, but didn't move. Hands tightly clasped around the ropes he asked, "Ashe, what do I do?"

"Hm, just hold on tightly to the ropes and don't let go. Do you want me to push you?" Alix nodded, and the princess instinctively began to rock Alix back and forth. "Higher?"

"Yeah! Higher!"

* * *

"So you have never been on a swing before until now?" Ashe asked. The two had sat down, somewhat exhausted from the swinging.

"Nope. That was my first time ever."

"Was there a swingset at the orphanage?"

"Yeah. There was one, but the big kids got to use it all the time. You had to wait your turn but the older kids ended up in the front of the line first. Even when I asked politely they said no. Besides," Alix looked up, "At the orphanage Miss Rina was too busy to push me on the swingset. But you just did that."

"You know, that swing is where I met a good friend of mine many years ago. We were only children then. About your age or so." Ashe looked down at her hands, sighing slightly.

Alix gazed at Ashe with curiosity.

"Our fathers wanted us to meet. Said it would be good for the future." Ashe sighed. "And it was. After that we saw each other more often, and got to know each other well."

"Did you like him?"

Ashe was slightly taken aback by this question. "Well, just like any other girl I thought he was annoying, but I got to like him. As a friend, yes. But more than one, actually."

"There was one girl who I talked to a lot at the orphanage." Alix said, his right hand picking at the blades of grass. "She was the only one who didn't make fun of me. Her name's Delia, but I didn't get to say good-bye to her when you picked me up. One of these days I'll go back to see her again."

"If you would like I could arrange you to go to the orphanage." Ashe answered back. "After all, you still need to gather the rest of your things. And say hello to Delia."

"Yeah...That'd be great. When would we go?"

"Well, I might not be able to go with you," Ashe said, but quickly moving on as Alix's face fell, "But, if I can find time then I'll join you, okay?"

"'Kay."

Just as Alix finished a figure ran toward Ashe and the boy.

"Ashe, Alix!" It was Penelo, waving her hand in the air. She stopped abruptly in front of them, panting, "A-Ashe, the servants wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"So who are you, then? Their new servant girl?" Ashe asked.

"No, they just needed someone." Penelo joined the two as they walked back towards the palace. "Everyone else was busy doing who know what."

"Sounds fair enough." Ashe answered.

"Alix, you can go run on ahead." Penelo told the boy as he looked at them. "Ashe and I will catch up with you later."

"Okay," Alix started to jog in front of Ashe and Penelo. "Later, Ashe!"

Penelo sighed as she saw the boy run off. "He seems to have so much energy in him. Kind of reminds me of Vaan and I when we were little. Is he hard to handle?"

"Not really, no. He is a good kid, even if he insists on waking me up at seven in the morning."

Penelo chuckled. "I have Vaan to do that for me these days."

"I wonder..." Ashe paused, in deep thought. "Does Fran make Balthier do everything for her?"

"Knowing Fran, most likely." Penelo giggled as Ashe gave a small smile. Imagining Fran using Balthier as her servant was quite easy to picture. Balthier's smooth words and charm would be no use against Fran's ability to intimidate those around her.

"I should ask Balthier later." Ashe answered, quickening her pace to catch up with the younger girl.

"You might want to try that another time." Penelo sighed. "He had to leave early this morning. He said something about important in Balfonheim, and it couldn't wait. Fran tagged along, too. After all, a leading man can't succeed without his leading lady, right?"

_I would offer ten thousand gil that he is doing something illegal. _Ashe thought, rolling her eyes. "Oh. I will contact him another time."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ashe I forgot to ask this, but are you feeling better? After last night?" Almost instantaneously Penelo looked at the ground, knowing she had said something personal.

"I-I'm not trying to intrude or anything, but---"

"It's fine. And I'm fine, too." Ashe answered. Penelo looked up at her. "I just...I just was not myself that evening. I talked with Basch last night, and I explained what happened. Yesterday may have been a bit rough for me, but I am all right now."

"Good to know. Say, Ashe." Penelo began, her face lighting up, "You should have told everyone earlier that the food here's excellent! I mean, lunch yesterday was great but the breakfast totally tops it! It's been so long, and we haven't spoken like this in ages, either! I still have so much to tell you..."

* * *

"Slow down..._slow down_, Ashe..." Alix panted as his short legs attempted to keep up with Ashe's strides.

"This is the last staircase to the top floor." Ashe answered, beginning to walk up. "Alix, if you did not eat so much food at breakfast then you might have been able to keep up. It's not good to exercise on a full stomach."

"Can't you just...I don't know, carry me? Or something?" Alix whined.

"I could, but not up these stairs." Ashe answered back. "After about ten minutes or so I'd collapse."

Alix grumbled under his breath, lightly jogging up the spiral staircase behind the older woman. "There are probably twenty or thirty-something staircases here! Ashe, why aren't you tired?"

Ashe looked over her shoulder. "I have lived here longer than you. After a while you'll be fine. Stair climbing every day does the trick."

"What's up here, anyway? You said the bedrooms were on the third floor."

"You'll see." Ashe reached the top of the stairs, with a panting Alix following right behind her. "After all, yesterday you told me you wanted to see the rest of the palace, right?"

"Yeah." Alix pouted in defeat.

The two walked on for several more minutes. Ashe instinctively looked away as they passed a large painting of Rasler.

"All I see are old paintings of guys who I don't know and lots and lots of chandeliers." Alix answered, looking around to his left and right the long hallways.. "Those are everywhere in the palace! Why do they make this floor so special?"

"Just follow me." Ashe called out as she started to walk down the left hallway.

A light cough from behind caused the princess to stop. Upon seeing the Tyrian Alix ran to the princess and hid behind her skirt, peering around it anxiously.

"Lady Ashelia." It was Sir Tyrian, his right hand clasped around a letter and the other supporting his weight against a wall. "I was on my way to my office when I was asked to give this to you."

With a shaky hand, Tyrian handed Ashe the letter.

"The letter is from Marquis Halim Ondore. It was sent several days ago and arrived here just yesterday. He is requesting your prescence in Bhujerba, and wishes to know your answer as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Sir Tyrian," Ashe answered, toying with the letter. "However, I would prefer it if you did not read my mail. A princess does need her own personal space."

"My sincerest apologies, your highness." Tyrian gave a small bow. "If you would excuse me, there are matters that I have to attend to in my office."

Tyrian departed in the opposite direction.

_I thought he would say something ignorant, as usual. _Ashe thought, moving down the hall with Alix right behind her. _People who are in good moods do not act in such a polite manner. But he can't be in a good mood; he's Sir Tyrian, after all._

"Ashe, are you gonna see this Marquis guy?" Alix asked as he scampered along, bringing Ashe out of her trance. "He sounds kinda important."

"He is. And I suppose I will pay him a visit." Ashe said, "After all, I have not left Rabanastre for a long time. I have not seen my uncle in some time, either."

"When will we leave, Ashe?" Alix asked with great curiosity, looking up at Ashe intently.

"After I write back he will tell us." Ashe answered as she led Alix into yet another hallway. "Hopefully within a few days or so."

"Okay."

Ashe gazed down at the boy. "And you will be right by my side."

* * *

A/N: I finished this chapter a while ago, but didn't feel it was right to put it online. I dunno, I felt it didn't turn out the way I wanted it. (For some reason I feel there's too much dialogue and not enough description of the situation or the characters). But after re-reading it, I felt somewhat better. 

I know what to write for the next chapter, but not how to write it. I'll figure out something, and hopefully I won't keep any of you waiting for too long. (I'd better get out of that habit).

-Abzan342


End file.
